


Nerdy Boy's Prom Night

by fictionalharry (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, highschool, it's like a marcel story, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictionalharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Harry’s that nerd who’s got a crush on Louis. He wants to surprise Louis after he had said yes to take him to prom.<br/><a href="http://hazandboo.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="http://twitter.com/harryiscurvy">Twitter</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nerdy Boy's Prom Night (Part 1)

Hair gelled? Check.  
Glasses? Check.  
Teeth brushed? Check.  
Collar fixed? Check.  
Shirt tucked? Check.

“Harry! Get down!” Anne, his mum, called from the bottom of the stairs as Harry quickly got ready for school.

“Coming!” He shouted back. Quickly he grabbed for his blue backpack, throwing every item he needed for school (neatly) and rushing out through his bedroom door.

Settling himself on a wooden stool, right before a bowl of cereal, he smiled and said a small ‘Good Morning’ to his mum.

“Harry?” Anne inquired, “I hear prom’s coming up an-“

A choking sound is heard and a bit of spitting as Harry quickly grabbed for a glass of water, chugging it down then slamming the glass on the table, glaring back at his mother, “What? What prom?”

Anne chuckled and continued while staring at her feet, “Well prom’s coming up soon? I got an email about it and I was wondering if you needed help with anything, like a suit or-”

“Bye Mum,” but of course Harry didn’t want to hear any of it and had already rushed out through the front door and chasing after the huge bus near the corner of his street.

~~~~

“I really want to ask him-”

“Are you crazy?”

It’s already lunch period and Harry sat by his good longtime friend, Niall, who sat by him every time he got the chance. Harry was of course thankful for that, otherwise no one would even come near the ‘Nerdy Harry Styles’.

“Should I? It’s coming up in three days, Niall.” Hoping for advice about this entire prom dilemma, he decided to ask Niall about it, but of course it’s thrown back at him with negative possibilities.

“Do you really think, Mr. Popular Louis Tomlinson’s gonna go out with you?” Niall laughed as he gobbled down his cheese pizza.

“T-That was pretty harsh, Horan.” Harry dwindled with his fingers as he stared down at his untouched food, “Niall, you know I’ve had a crush on him since freshman year! I just- I have a feeling he’s going to say yes. He will.”

Niall couldn’t help, but give a small smile as he watched the deep determination within Harry’s eyes, or it could be the light reflecting off of his glasses, but either way! Something’s there.

“Well mate,” he slaps a pat onto Harry’s back as he muttered, “You gotta be quick, because it looks like Louis’ already getting over loaded with dates!”

Harry glared at him, but was quickly averted from him as he saw Louis passing by with nearly hundreds of girls and guys crowding over him and asking him out. The nerdy boy cringed as he poked at his glasses.

I know I can do this. I know it! Harry looked back u at Louis, watching him from a distance and nearly choked on his thoughts as he saw (he could’ve sworn it) Louis wink back at him.

“Ni-Niall?!” grabbing onto the blonde’s arm he pushed and grabbed for his attention, “D-Did you see that!?”

“What?”

“He winked at me!” harry squealed and clamped a hand over his lips, smiling internally, he know he could do this. He knows it.

“Are you sure he did, or was it even at you?” Niall asked.

“I know it, I know he did. I’m asking him after school.” Harry whispered.

“Well I wish you good luck mate, and please don’t break your glasses again. Make sure you put them away if he’s going to pun- HEY!”

“Niall shut the hell up.” Harry muttered.

“Oooo, did you just say ‘Hell?’ Oh my how Harry’s grown,” Niall joked as he wiped away a fake tear.

Harry couldn’t help but smile at that. Well it’s pretty true since he’s that outcast straight A student. He barely cussed and if he even tried, it came out in censored forms like those baby chat sites.

~~~

Harry picked at his collar, pulling at it as he walked through the school’s halls and headed out for where Louis’ probably sitting around at.

Should I do it? Should I, God what if he says no. Oh maybe I shouldn’t. God, do I look weird? Ungh, I hope he says ye-, He stops as he looked straight ahead to see a laughing Louis with a couple of other guys, which were probably Liam and Zayn.

“U-Uh, L-Louis?” Harry calls out as he walked at a slower pace, nervousness striking through him, “L-Louis?”

The laughing stops and soon he’s stared down by all three guys and Harry couldn’t help, but wish that he just magically got vaporized.

“Hey look, it’s Nerdy Styles!” Zayn laughed as he continued to stare Harry down.

Harry bit his tongue as he stared at his feet, who knew his shoes were so interesting? “U-Um Louis? I- I really want to ask you so-,”

He gasped as he felt a brush of air and a whisper against his ear, “Yeees?”

“I- I um- I wanted to ask you out to pr-prom.”

Silence.

Silence for nearly 5 minutes straight, ‘till a crack of laughter broke through.

“Louis? Did you hear what he said?!” Liam gasped in shock, and laughed hard as he banged on a locker, with Zayn mimicking his actions.

Louis, though, stared at the nerd who seemed to be in a state of shock and embarrassment and may black out and moment, he whispered, “Fine.”

Silence once again.

The laughter died and Zayn stared at Louis with shock,” A-are you serious?”

Louis turned and gave him smile, “Yeah! Why not? I’ll go out with you Styles, but-, “Louis laughed as he checked him out, “You better not let me down and please don’t come looking like that.”

Harry looked down at himself and gave a small smirk, literally throwing Louis off, “I won’t.”

~~~

“DAMN IT!” Harry’s hiding within his room and literally going through a panic attack cause he has no idea what he’s supposed to wear- or what he’s supposed to even look like, “Ugh No! God. I guess this was a bad idea- wait! I’ll call Niall!”

Quickly, he grabbed for his phone that laid underneath hundreds of collared shirts and khaki pants.

“Hel-”

“Niall, get over here now. Louis said yes and I have no idea what to do!” Harry practically shouted into the phone as he continued to pull on his collared shirt, “I-I really don’t want to let him down. I want to show him that I could- I look good. Please help me Niall, I think ‘m gonna cry.”

“When do you not cry Harold?” Niall laughed through the phone, “I’m comin’ over, just stop freakin out. Prom’s in like 2 days.”

“2 days isn’t enough!!!!” Harry screamed, shutting off the phone and tossing it across the room.

He dropped his head beneath his knees as he sniffled a little, He actually said yes, no way am I going to slip up. No way.

~~~

Niall finally arrived and shared hugs with Anne, who kept asking Niall questions ‘cause she really had no idea why Harry seemed so snappy and freaked out lately.

“Boy problems.” He sighed and gave a small sympathetic look as he headed up towards Harry’s room.

“Harry?” He called out, he was met with a crying boy, head between his knees, “Aw- Harry you need to stop freaking out.”

Harry looked up and wiped at his tears, slipping his glasses back on his face after wiping the wet tears off. “It- I really don’t want to mess this up. His friends laughed and couldn’t believe he said yes. I really- I just want to be that cool Harry for Louis. Not this-” he scrunched up his nose and pulled at his collared shirt once more, “Nerdy Harry.”

Niall sat by Harry and chuckled, “Harry. You’re cool just stop freaking out-”

“Harry? Niall?” Anne walked through the door and had a packet between her hands, “Harry. Oh goodness your room’s a mess!”

“Yeah, sorry mum.” Harry sniffled again and Niall headed on to hug him in.

“Aw, worried about prom and that Louis guy?”

Harry instantly froze up and glared at his mum, “H-How’d you know?”

“You aren’t very subtle with those doodles of you and this Louis boy. Found a couple in your pants and some in your desk. Plus, come on I’m your mother. Do you really think you could hide these things from me?”

“Forget that, what’s in your hand, Mrs. Styles?” Niall piped up.

“Oh don’t call me that. I told you many times before! Anyway,” she sat on the other side of Harry and placed a hand over his shoulder, “This is a suit that I’ve gotten made for you, Harry. You could wear this for prom night.”

“Y-You already got the suit?!” Harry gasped, grabbing the packet and hugging it tight to his chest.

“Well of course. Now I’m not even sure who’s getting the flowers, though. Are you or is this Louis guy?” she asked.

“I think I should take some just in case.” Harry whispered.

“Alright, I’ll get some red roses, alright?” Anne whispered, kissing him gently on the cheek.

“Yeah, thanks Mum. Thanks so much.” Harry started to cry again, “Thanks.”

“Of course. Now you and Niall can decide on your hair and everything else. Besides, shouldn’t be so hard since you’re a guy.” Anne laughed and headed out of the room.

“God, Harry you’re so lucky! My mum hadn’t gotten me anything. I had to set everything up myself.” The blonde boy chuckled.

“Niall? You’re going? With who?” Harry asked, He didn’t even tell me about who’s he going with!

“Josh, nice lad. So excited, and Harry you were so damn worried about prom and Louis, I didn’t even get a chance to tell you.” He answered.

“S-Sorry.” Harry muttered.

“It’s fine, now shall we start planning?”

They grinned at each other; oh this was going to be fun.

~~~

Louis was pretty interested with what Harry was going to come up with. Liam and Zayn couldn’t stop teasing him about his whole, “Going to prom with Nerd Styles”. Well of course Louis hadn’t enjoyed the nerd term, but he was different. He’s not the type who wanted just get in Louis’ pants, he seemed genuinely innocent and well, Harry.

“Are you really going out with him?” Liam asked as he picked on his black suit. The two were also preparing for prom, picking up their suit and flowers. Liam was really excited to go out with Zayn and Louis would never let Liam live it down. Especially the girlish squeal he gave when Zayn had asked him out.

“Well yeah? Why not?” Louis lay down on his plush bed as he continued to speak, “He’s different. I have a weird feeling that he won’t let me down. Like, he tried hard at everything pretty sure he’ll do what he can on this too.”

“But he’s-” Liam stuck out his tongue, “Harry.”

“That’s why I said yes!” Louis answered, “I mean the fact that that Harry Styles asked me out. The quiet nerd who literally gets terrified of everyone around him. He asked me out. So I’ll give it a shot, you know?”

“Well, whatever Tomlinson. Don’t come back to me crying about how much you hated it.”

“Pretty sure I won’t, mate. Pretty sure I won’t” Louis uttered, “Now-” He quickly got up and slapped Liam on the shoulder, “Help me get some roses yeah?”

~~

The 2 days passed pretty quickly. Harry rushing through stores and salons to get his hair in that perfect style, rushing through the flower shop to get a couple of red and pink roses, and rushing through the Eye Store to get a couple of contacts.

Louis of course, hadn’t really freaked out. He got a couple of lavender roses and some white ones. It really reminded of Harry and how innocent he was. God I’m such a sap at this stuff, he couldn’t help but mentally face palm at himself.

***

It was coming together and finally it was that Prom Night. Harry was extremely excited and literally flipped out of shock after he looked at himself in the mirror, No Way.

The blonde boy entered and chuckled as he stared harry from head to toe. “Damn Harry you look good!” Niall whistled as he pulled at Harry’s black tie, “I’d bang you in an instant.”

“Aye, no dirty talk in here!” Anne laughed as she held her camera up, “Now say ‘Prom Night’!!”

After a couple of photos, Harry and Niall had set off to get their dates.

Please, please, make him like me. Please, Harry prayed as he started his car heading off towards Louis house.

Arriving, he took a breath as he exited, shutting the door of his car and heading off towards Louis’ door, “Well here I go.” He whispered to himself, pulling on his black suit.

~~~

“Alright I’m leaving now!” Louis shouted off to Prom, Mum and headed of towards the door. He held on to the couple of roses he held within his hands and gave a small smile. Pretty sure Harry would be here any minute so he decided to go ahead and wait for him outside.

“Well here I go.”

Opening the door, he was met with a something that ripped the very essence within him. Or by something he meant someone.

“Oh shit.” He whispered eyes wide as he eyed down the sexy beast before him. The intense curly hair and that beautiful structured face, and literally breath taken as he stared at Harry, “H-harry?”

“You look great, Tomlinson.” Harry grinned.

“Jesus Christ what happened, and where’s that huge glasses you wore?!” Louis inquired.

“Got contacts and guessing by your reaction, I look good?”

“Hell, look good? You look fucking gorgeous!” Louis couldn’t help but squeal and thank God Liam wasn’t here to see this.

“Thanks!” Harry held out a couple of red and pink roses and leaned down to kiss Louis’ cheek, “Shall we go?”

“Y-Yeah.” Louis was really mind fucked right now. Happily mind fucked that is.

~~~

Music blasted Louis and everyone enjoyed their time. Randomly dancing and grabbing drinks. It was amazing. Harry of course, was grabbing attention by everyone ‘cause no one could ever believe that that was Harry Styles. No way.

“Everyone’s staring at me.” Harry whispered, gripping onto Louis arm.

“Because no one’s ever seen you like this. Harry, you literally had me melting back at the front door.” Louis laughed as he drank a glass of punch.

“Really?” I knew I could do it. I knew it, Harry couldn’t hide that big smile that splashed over his face.

“God you’re really cute, Styles.” Harry blushed again and hid himself into Louis’ neck.

“Oh, come on. The slow song’s up.” Louis pointed out he rushed forward and turned on his heel. Facing Harry, he bowed down and held out a hand, “May I have this dance with you?”

The curly lad chuckled a “Yes,” then, placing his hand into Louis’ and gripping tight as he pulled him onto the dance area.

Louis of course cursed till this very day to the fact that he was shorter than many people, but he might let this one slide. He slid his arms around Harry’s neck and tipped toed a bit so he could face harry a little better, while Harry had wrapped his arms around his waist.

“God, you really need to stop growing Harry!” Louis laughed as he hid his face within the crook of his neck, “You really surprised me Harry. I honestly couldn’t believe it was that same nerdy kid that sat in the front of the classroom. You’re full of surprises, Harry.”

“Thanks for saying yes,” Harry whispered, “I really hope I was able to be perfect for you.”

Louis chuckled and gave a small bite on Harry’s shoulder, “Harry. You’re always perfect. Don’t think I haven’t ever noticed you looking at me like fresh meat, Harry. You’re different and that’s why I said yes.”

“Different?”

Louis smiled again and removed an arm to grip onto Harry’s hand, entwining their fingers, “Yes. You’re not that type where you’d want me so you could look cool, or that type who just needs to have me around cause well I’m popular I guess? You’re you and you stayed as you. Honestly, Harry. You being a nerd was probably what made me realize that there are people who are still themselves and I really hope you won’t change. Even if you get pushed around a lot and everything. Just stay you. Yeah? No matter what, don’t even change a bit cause of me either. You’re special, Styles and I am actually quite happy you asked me out. Did you know that?”

Harry gripped onto Louis hand tighter as he blushed, “Really? Is that really what you think of me?

“Yeah and I’m being honest, too.” Louis whispered, he tip toed a bit more as he leaned in a bit closer towards Harry’s lips, looking up as he asked, “Would you kiss me H-”

His words were cut off by a pair of lips that sealed over his and in an instant he shot up his arms and gripped around Harry’s neck, kissing him with passion.

Pulling away, foreheads touching, Harry whispered, “I really like you Louis.”

“I really like you too,” Louis grinned, “Nerdy Styles.”

“Hey!”

“You’re an attractive Nerd, promise.”

~~~~~~~~

(A/N) Sorry, this was like quickly done. If it was horrible sorry. I made this for the whole Nerdy looking Harry since that Best Song Ever thing of Harry had popped out. Feed back? Yeah thanks!  
part 2 will be up soon!


	2. Don't Change!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Things change, but Harry promises that he won’t. He’ll stay the same, just for Louis.  
> This is part 2~

Hair gelled? Check.  
Glasses? Check.  
Teeth brushed? Check.  
Collar fixed? Check.  
Shirt tucked? Check.  
Text Louis a ‘Good Morning’? Check.

“I can’t believe it,” Harry whispered as fixed up his school supplies and staring at his phone.

He couldn’t stop his nerdy smile from appearing as he looked at the lock screen, a photo of him kissing Louis on the cheek just last night. He couldn’t even believe that Louis actually liked him at all especially his stupid nerdy appearance. Except, Harry just couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to change, because well ‘Nerdy harry’ made Harry feel, well like Harry.

New text From: Hot Stuff Tomlinson

Hey baby, good morning! J x. Already missing my Nerdy Styles.

Harry squealed, nearly dropping his phone from his hands as he read the text over, “He texted back!” he couldn’t help but spin around and fall flat on his back over his bed.

New text From: Nerdy Styles

Hiiii. x. I really miss you too hot stuff.

New text From: Hot Stuff Tomlinson

Hot stuff? Well then thank you. Anyway get down; I’m taking you to school.

New text From: Nerdy Styles

Wait what?

Nearly dropping his phone again he heard a knock on his bedroom door, then a voice, “Harry?” The nerdy boy nearly crashed to the floor as he rushed to open the door, his glasses becoming slanted over his face.

“Y-Yea- Louis?” His eyes go wide as he looked at Louis who stood right in front of his room, “What are you doing here?”

“Oh come on didn’t you get my text? I’m picking you up!” Louis laughed as he looked at Harry, “Why do you look so scared?”

“Y-You actually came to my house to pick me up?” Harry inquired.

“Well yes of course and-” he laughed as he fixed Harry’s large slanted glasses, then quickly leaning in and placed a hasty kiss, “Oh God, for a Nerd you catch things pretty slow. We’re-” he swoops forward and took a hold of Harry’s hand, “boyfriends!”

“B-Boyfriends?!” he gasped, wait when did this happen?

“Yes! Now come on and I’m quite sure you’re glad that we’re boyfriends, right?” he asked.

Harry pulled at his collar as he slipped his backpack over his shoulders, “Um, y-yeah.”

~~~

They were seated in Louis’ car, chatting away and remembering prom, “Hey Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“God you should’ve seen Liam’s and Zayn’s faces, I swear.” Louis laughed as he slapped a hand over his face.

“W-What happened?”

“They thought I ditched you and hooked up with some random bloke, holy shit when I told them it was you they literally flipped and cussed me out, screaming ‘Oh no damn way, stop lying Tomlinson!’ It was wonderful!”

“R-really?” Harry was pretty shocked himself, did he actually look that good?

“Yep, Zayn even asked for your number and Liam stopped talking to him for the night! It was bloody hilarious!” Louis laughed and Harry watched with fond. Twiddling his fingers as he watched Louis’ eyes crinkle, it made his heart warm up and it actually felt nice to know that he made Louis smile like that. He did.

“I guess everyone was pretty shocked, none seemed to recognize me.” Harry laughed, scratching the back of his neck, “I guess I did look okay.”

The car stopped in a sudden halt and Louis looked straight at Harry with a ‘Are you fucking serious’ look, “Harry, come ON! You looked HOT. Flaming hot and the fact that you did all that for me was quite flattering.”

Harry looked to his feet and blushed.

“But, I must say blushy Nerdy Styles kind of beats that.”

Harry blushed harder, biting his lip as he giggled, “You really like my stupid Nerd look?”

Louis sighed, “Yeah. Because that’s the real you Harry. Not some fake fashion look, it’s you!”

The older lad laughed as he watched Harry curl up with a flustered look over his features, and then started the car once more, continuing his way towards their school, “Hey Louis?”

“Yeah?”

“Well since we’re-” Harry gulped as he took a small breath whispering the pretty word, “Boyfriends- does this mean you’ll kiss me often?”

“Well what do you think, that’s the perk of being more than just friends! Now-” Louis gently pulls into a parking space, pressing onto the breaks then shutting off his car, he turns and smiles, “Would you like a kiss?”

“God Louis, stop being such a tease.” Harry grunted, pouting as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Louis only chuckled then tried shuffling to get to Harry’s side, quickly leaning in and capturing Harry’s pouty lips into a passionate kiss. Harry squeaked in surprise, but closed his eyes, slowly breathing though his nose as he felt their lips move in sync. The nerdy boy was panting now, feeling his glasses slowly slipping off his eyes.

“Still upset Harry?” Louis asks, pulling away.

“I was never upset.” Harry muttered, fixing his glasses.

The two exited the car, soon to be stared down by many other people, shocked gasps and whispers being heard through the campus.

Harry gulped, holding onto the one of the straps of his backpack, and gently pulling at his collar, “L-Louis. People are staring.”

“So? Let ‘em. Besides,” Louis grinned as he took one of Harry’s hands and entwined their fingers, “You’re my boyfriend. Mine.” He stood on his toes as he placed a kiss over Harry’s hot cheek, “and I’m still upset with the fact that I have to stand on my toes just to kiss your cheek.”

Harry giggled and the two walked towards the front gate, hand in hand.

~~~

“No fucking way, I still don’t believe this.” Liam, Zayn, and Niall had all muttered in sync.

They were all now seated together and Harry was literally stuck to the hip with Louis as the other three sat across from them, staring at them with suspicion.

“So like, you guys are together? To- gether.” Niall asked once more.

“Uh yeah?” Harry answered, glaring at Niall, “I told you so.”

Niall threw his arms up in defense, “Okay, don’t hate me just ‘cause I thought it was impossible!”

“Well, it’s possible, isn’t it, Harry?” said Louis.

“People, and by people I mean everyone, thought you left Nerdy Styles for some hot dude,” Zayn laughed, “No one’s gonna believe it was actually this guy!”

Harry blushed, “I just didn’t want to let Louis down.” He whispered low, but of course the others had heard.

Silence.

Suddenly, a burst of “Awww”s was heard by the three boys, wiping away fake tears as they mocked Harry and laughed at the extreme fluffiness within the boy.

“Aww Harreh!!” Louis slurred, pulling Harry within his arms and placing a kiss over his cheek.

“This is what I really love about you Harry, never change yeah?” Louis whispered within the young one’s ear, his minty breath lingering within his mind.

“I promise.”

~~~~

(A/N) well that’s part 2 since someone asked. Sorry it’s short! I’ll probably make it longer if I know what to add lol. Sorry!!!


End file.
